Star Fox Armada revisited
by Symphony of Ice
Summary: Sporadic updating should be expected here. I like it a lot so far, but what do I know. Oh, right. Summary. Set some time after Star Fox command. Fox and the gang are up against Venom's new army. Meanwhile, something wicked is brewing on Zoness...
1. Chapter 1

100 kilometers.

Gloved paws gripped the controls tightly, with eyes of gold that watched about fifty enemy ships flying his way.

Fifty kilometers.

A slow smirk crossed the muzzle of the wolf's face as he kept the white-and-blue fighter on a straight, smooth course at the advancing pack. The enemies drew closer and closer to the lone aircraft, all too confident that this would be a simple kill.

A canine voice crackled over the communications line, "Vince, you need to pull back while you still can! You're up against more than you can handle!" The wolf sat back and smiled, bracing himself against the controls of his fighter. "Not a chance."

100 meters.

That was all the distance he needed. He moved his fist down in a white flash to pound the button. The afterburners of his ship kicked on, jetting his fighter headlong into the fray. Gunning down many and dropping five bombs, he all but tore through three of them. "What are you?!?" screamed the ape commander. That was all it took. The fear in their leader's eyes made 20 very scared apes jet away as quickly as they could.  
Vincent White heaved a sigh of relief, and then smiled at the effectiveness of his simple tactic. It certainly had the effect he had hoped for. The voice of his only co-pilot, Stella, came on the com link once again.  
"Phew… that could've killed you, you know that? If that trick hadn't worked, you'd be cooked right now." Vincent could tell by her voice that she was steamed, so he tried to play it safe,  
"Guess I got lucky then, huh?"  
"You're damn right you got lucky!" she yelled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so angry, just… promise me you'll be more careful, alright?" She finished her sentence, and Vincent nodded sheepishly at the screen. He was about to thank her for her concern when he noticed something red coming in the corner of his eye. He looked at the source and saw a cloud of red blips on his radar closing in on his position.  
"Crap. We've got more company," he said with his eyes trained on the dots that continued to grow in number. Stella looked at him and saw something foreign in his eyes... could it be fear?  
"Vince? …How many?"

"No less than 300, and I'm out of bombs."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, yeah; I know they're short. I just feel like I didn't want to add anything more to them for the sake of Chapter 3. Speaking of which, Chapter 3 should have much more meat to it. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Although he was not usually one prone to fear, Vincent had to admit that he was getting worried. The fighters on his tail were moving much more quickly and with more precision than the renegade apes. As if to answer the questions running through his head, Stella chimed in on the communicator.

"Vince, Get out of there right now. These aren't just angry apes; it's a battalion of military ships."

"Great. There'll be no psyching them out, then," Vincent said dejectedly. He quickly racked his brain for other options, and he came up with several maneuvers that would be much more effective if he wasn't alone over a field of crag. Though he hated to turn tail and run, he knew fully well that it was his only option against a force this large. He moved to pull the lever on his warp drive. Before his hand reached the button, however, an sudden explosion rocked his fighter. Something in his cockpit popped off at him, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Gah! Zappers! One more hit and I'm finished…"

As he fought to maintain consciousness- as well as the controls of his nose-diving ship- he saw a warp gate open out of the corner of his eye. He heard unfamiliar voices on the com-link as he blacked out.

* * *

Fox McCloud couldn't help but laugh as he and his team dove into the fray. This was just like old times for him. The four blue and white fighters let fly bomb after bomb into the crowd of advancing fighters as they descended on their deadly arc. The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Falco's voice came on the communicator.

"That wasn't half bad. I kinda missed doing this."

Fox was about to comment on Falco's remark when he was interrupted by Krystal, sounding very worried.

"Boys, I've found a downed ship. It looks like… no way."

Slippy chimed in, "Could it be… a Wolfen?"

Fox and Falco swooped in and landed their Arwings. As they jumped out of their cockpits, they realized that the ship was a Wolfen painted blue where it's counterpart was red. Their pace quickened to a run and Fox called for Peppy to send the medical kit down. Falco yelled for the pilot to open the cockpit and, when he didn't respond, ripped open the hatch. They found a white wolf with a gaping wound on his forehead, as well as several burns and broken bones. Falco gave Fox a questioning look. "Fox... I'm not sure about this."

"Don't even start, Falco. He's wounded. We're bringing him in."

The finality in Fox's statement took Falco off guard, so he hefted the wolf out of his cockpit and took him back to his Arwing. Fox- after noting the severity of his wound- made another call to Peppy as he ran back to his Arwing.

"Peppy, no time for the med-kit. We need to get him to you before he bleeds out. Prep the Emergency Room, and close it in."

With a grim look on his face, the vulpine commander gunned his ship back to the Great Fox.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here it is. I finally wrote some new stuff. This chapter is (as promised) a bit longer, and for those of you that this might bother, I can be a bit wordy. So, those of you with good vocabulary, enjoy.**_

* * *

"… _an explosion rocked his fighter. Something in his cockpit popped, hitting him right between the eyes…"_

"…_They found a white wolf with a gaping wound on his forehead, as well as several burns and broken bones…"_

Vincent White was awake once more. Opening one of his golden eyes and- after waiting for the medicated daze to pass- trying to analyze his surroundings, he found that he was lying on a medical table surrounded by four walls of what seemed to be glass. His open eye trailed down to inspect the damage on himself when he noticed two things. First, he was restrained. Second, there was an unfamiliar female- a blue fox- at the foot of the table tending to his wounds. She was holding on to his left leg, and she looked like she was about to… 'Oh dear.'  
She spoke; "I know you're awake. This is going to hurt."

**SNAP!**

She was right. He yelped as a dizzying amount of pain shot through the white wolf's body when she pushed his leg joint back into the socket.  
"I'm sorry. For that, as well as your restraints," she said. Vincent felt somewhat comforted by the gentleness of her voice and- though in a different sense- by the blue pulse coming from the small gadget she was holding. She continued;  
"Our team has had some… bad experiences with wolves in that sort of fighter. I'm afraid we've all prejudged you. What is your name?"  
"Krystal!"  
A sharp yell interrupted the blue vixen, and she and Vincent turned to see Fox McCloud standing in the entrance to the room. He walked into the glass cube and placed a gentle hand on Krystal's shoulder and nodded for her to leave. She reluctantly complied and left the two alone.

Krystal walked in to the living quarters of the team's space station and flopped herself sadly down onto the couch next to Falco  
"What's eatin' you?"  
The second his eyes connected with hers, he couldn't help but roll his own. He knew exactly what was wrong she was upset because she thought Fox was going to torture information out of the white wolf. H knew she was fully aware of their suspicions, and they were justified. It wasn't likely that his race and fighter's class were just coincidence. He only half listened as she explained her feelings on the matter.  
"I can't believe that we're so prejudiced against any pilot flying a Wolfen, especially a wolf for that matter. He doesn't even really look like…"  
Falco regretted bringing it up.

Vincent was significantly less worried. He was normally pretty behind on current events because he traveled so much, but he had heard of Fox McCloud. He knew that he was known for anything but cruelty. Sure enough, the vulpine was forward, but fairly gentle in his speech. "Look, I don't have time for any games. I have three questions for you, and I would appreciate complete honesty in exchange for our saving your life. Does that sound fair to you?"  
Vincent replied honestly; "Yes, completely. I have no objections."  
"No sense in beating around the bush, then. Do you have or have you had any connections to the Star Wolf team?"  
"No."  
Fox believed him. He had never been a bad judge of character, and the white wolf had honest eyes.  
"Second; do you have any relation to Wolf O'Donnell?"  
"Yes. He's my brother."  
This was surprising, due to the sharp differences in their character. However, Fox was satisfied with the information he had gathered. One more thing remained to be seen, though. "What is your name?"  
The white wolf smiled. He was glad that the vulpine commander seemed to be taking kindly to him after all- kindly enough, anyway.  
"My name is Vincent White."  
Fox returned the smile and was about to speak when the room filled with red as the alarm sounded. A voice crackled in on the intercom.  
"Fox, we've got trouble. Someone led these soldiers right to us. There's one ship coming towards us- Cornerian, I think- and about thirty ships chasing it. Crap, no time. Suit up; they're coming in."  
Fox looked to the door, then back to Vincent. He undid the restraints on the table. "Your weapons are on the table by the door, in case you need to defend…"  
Before he knew it, though, a white streak shot past him towards the docking bay.

* * *

In the lowest level of the space station, some thirty ape soldiers dropped to the steel floor. The collective noise of their feet prevented them from noticing another set of boots landing behind a few barrels of jet fuel. They all drew their weapons as they advanced on the crashed Cornerian fighter. One of the first soldiers to reach the craft tore open the hatch on the cockpit and pulled out the pilot; a beautiful white female wolf. The ape drew cuffs from his waist pocket and was just about to clap them on the girl's arms when a laser blast crashed into his spine, breaking it and killing him. All the others turned to see another white wolf- this one a larger male- with a blaster in his hand. The first few that turned found themselves eating bolts of laser. The others reacted quickly and fired a volley of lasers in response. Their enemy again dove behind the jet fuel. The apes aimed their weapons on either side of the pile for fear of igniting the fuel in such close quarters to their ships. A loud crash of metal on metal rang out, and a barrel flew towards the group of soldiers. Vincent White rose into the air with his rifle trained on the projectile canister.

Fox, Falco, Slippy and Krystal ran down the long ramps to the west docking bay, when an enormous explosion rocked the lower level. They looked up to see a plume of fire eject a white furred bundle from the air vent above and to the left of the hatch. Krystal reached it first and pulled back the jacket to see an unconscious Vincent tightly holding a female wolf in his arms.

* * *

_Lightning crashed from the sky to the depths and nothing could be heard over the crashing and roaring of the violent maelstrom. Deep below the surface of the vile, murky waters, something was rising. A great bubble of a primordial slime rose high enough to be cast back down by the hand of a bolt. The electric trigger started something forming in the sludge, and the mutating orb found it's way to a ship graveyard and the long dead bones of an army of old..._

* * *

_ **Oh ho ho, what could that be? Well, you might have to wait a few months to find out. Super Smash Bros. Brawl comes out real soon, and I'm probably not gonna have much of a life for a while surrounding it. Sorry. Be back as soon as I can.**_


End file.
